1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to channels of vinyl or aluminum siding which are utilized to cover or mask the jambs of a garage door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vinyl and aluminum siding are utilized in the siding industry and with respect to certain specific tasks such as window sills and the like, special shapes or forms are utilized. However, when it is required to cover or mask the jambs of a garage door, no suitably shaped material is available which allows for the covering or masking with a continuous piece so as to provide an aesthetic cover or masking of the jambs such that it will blend in well with the existing siding. With both vinyl and aluminum siding, the installer finds himself cutting pieces to fit various corners and areas which results in a patchwork installation utilizing many fasteners which is both time consuming and aesthetically unpleasing.
Applicant has developed a channel which is suitable for use with all standard construction practices of garage doors and requires the channel only to be cut to length. Further, the design of the channel and its cooperation with the construction of garage door jambs allows for its installation in an aesthetically pleasing manner with far fewer fasteners required.